


Elfling Find's a Home

by Raven1493a



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is So Done, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Elf Culture & Customs, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Overprotective Dwarves, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven1493a/pseuds/Raven1493a
Summary: A girl who loves anything the Hobbit finds her self in it and as a elfling what is a poor girl going to do and why do all the dwarves keep patting her head.
Relationships: Bifur (Tolkien) & Original Character(s), Bilbo Baggins & Original Female Character(s), Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Thorin Oakenshield & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that_awkward_lesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/gifts).



> I am writing my others I just have to be in the mood to write them sorry please enjoy.

Elanor was at home on her computer reading a Hobbit fanfic when she heard her parents come home. She sighed because she was getting to the good part where the dwarfs were getting to the trolls but all well. She went down stairs to greet them even though they tend to ignore her most of the time.She has never really been close with them in the 16 years of her life. They were always busy with their business so they usually just let her do her own thing.

“Hi mom, hi dad, how was work?” questioned Elanor when she saw them they were in their usual middle evil uniform because their business was a Lord of the Rings cafe so they dressed up the part. It was how Elanor got her name; it was elvish for the sun or little angel. They were big fans of the books and movies.

“Tired Elanor, the cafe was busy today so your dad and I are just going to bed here is money to get some food we already ate,” Elanors mom said to her while handing her 20$ to get food and followed her father to their room to go to bed. This made Elanor mad that they were not spending time with her again but she did not want to sound like a brat or needy so she just put her coat and boots on and went to get chinese.It was dark out and creepy so she walked fast not paying attention to the fact that there was a man hole that was uncovered when she suddenly felt the falling sensation and everything went dark for her.

__________________________________________________________________

Bilbo had just gotten done with his garden when he went to put his tools away he found the most unusual being an elfling on the ground unconscious. He panicked and picked up the little thing to take her inside to put her in one of his guest rooms , He checked her for any injuries and found none so covered her in a blanket and decided to keep an eye on her to see when she would hopefully wake up and went outside to smoke his pipe to calm down. When from the corner of his eye he saw a gray pointy hat.

“Good morning,” said Bilbo to the tall man in all gray trying to be polite.

“What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?” question the man.

“All of them at once, I suppose." guessed Bilbo not sure what to think of this weird man.

The man looks at Bilbo thoughtfully making Bilbo feel uncomfortable and fidget where he was sitting on his bench. 

Bilbo asked ,“Can I help you?” when the man just kept on staring at him.

The man then said ,“It remains to be seen. I’m looking for someone to share in an adventure.”

“An adventure? No, I don’t imagine anyone west of Bree, would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!” Bilbo said in a hurry. Bilbo gets up to collect his mail from his mailbox and awkwardly backs away from the man hoping to escape him. Bilbo then shouts to the man “Good morning!” Bilbo turns and starts walking back towards his front door.

“To think that I should have lived to be good- morninged by Belladonna Took’s son, as if I was selling buttons at the door!” shouted the man to Bilbo. Bilbo turns in surprise at the man.

Bilbo then said, “Beg your pardon?” wondering how the man knows his mother and confused on how he does not seem to remember this man.

The man then said, “You’ve changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins.”

Bilbo finally decides to ask, “ I’m sorry, do I know you?” 

“Well you know my name, although you don’t remember I belong to it. I’m Gandalf, and Gandalf means…me!” said Gandalf putting his hand on his chest to express what he was saying to Bilbo.

Bilbo then realizing who the man was exclaimed, “Gandalf? Not Gandalf, the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks? Old Took used to have them on Midsummer’s Eve! Well! I had no idea you were still in business.”

Gandalf, seeming happy that he was remembered by Bilbo, said to his question, “And where else should I be?”

Bilbo was confused and his only reply to the question was, “Well…”

Gandalf replied ,“Well, I’m pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it’s only my fireworks.” Gandalf nods to himself as if deciding on something that added a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Gandalf then said, “Well that’s decided. It’ll be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others.

Bilbo then hurriedly said to Gandalf, “Inform the who…? What…?! No! No! No, wait.” Bilbo walks up towards his front door and turns to say, “We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not… I suggest you try over the hill or…across the water. Good morning.” He goes in, closes and locks the door, he hears a noise and sees Gandalf marking his door with a rune, Bilbo looks out his window and sees Gandalf staring right back at him, Bilbo quickly looks away, he then sees Gandalf walking away down the path.

______________________________________________________________________

While this was going on Elanor woke up. The first thing she noticed was that she was not in a room that she recognized, in a panic she tried to get up but fell out of the bed on her face. That's when she noticed that she was in a green tunic and leggings that looked like one of her parents medieval outfits. That's when she saw herself in the mirror that was across from her. She wanted to scream but did not want to give herself away yet. There standing in the mirror was a little girl looking about 3 years old with wavy red hair and bright blue eyes. What really made her start to hyperventilate was the pointy ears sticking from the hair. 

She was an elf and a toddler that’s when she slowly walked out of the room and got a good look around her and saw the round ceiling and wood everything. That is when a man with big feet ran into the house that she realized where she was, somehow she was in the Hobbit and Bilbo was right in front of her. He was looking out the window most likely trying to hide from Gandalf. At least she knew when she was in the Hobbit.

That's when Bilbo saw her and said in surprise, “Oh your up I am so glad how are you feeling little one?”

She stared at Bilbo for a minute before deciding what story she was going to come up with and said in a quiet voice, “I believe I am alright sir but all I can remember is my name which is Elanor by the way, what is yours?”

Bilbo got a worried look on his face and said, “Little one are you sure that's all you remember? Let me take a look at your head. I hope there is nothing serious there. I am Bilbo Baggins by the way.” Bilbo then walked up to me and gently checked my head. That's when he found a bump on the back of my head that I did not realize that I had. It hurt to touch it and there was a little dried blood there. It was hard for Bilbo to see when he first checked me because of my red hair.

I then asked Bilbo, “Mister Bilbo can I have a bath please I feel gross.” Bilbo nodded yes to me then led me to a bathroom and got the bath ready with bubbles. I got undressed, not caring that he was there. I was just a little kid anyway and he did not seem to want to leave me by myself. Once I was cleaned he gave me some of his old kid clothes that were brown pants and a white long sleeved button shirt that I tucked in. Thank god I had these weird green shoes that showed up with me because he had no shoes being a hobbit.

Bilbo said to me, “Why don't you go to the market with me and we can decide on what to have for supper?” I nodded yes to him and we went to the market. It was amazing the hobbits were so nice and kept on giving me snacks and saying how cute I was. 

Bilbo decided on fish and salad for us and we headed back to Bags End. 

When we got back he gave me a book on elvish culture which I was so happy that I could read. He was hoping that it would help me remember while he was cooking. Bilbo and I were about to start eating when we were interrupted by his door bell ringing, he opened the door with me behind him to find a dwarf with tattoos standing there. 

The dwarf then said with a bow, “Dwalin At your service.”

I tried not to giggle when Bilbo said back, “Hm. Uh…Bilbo…Baggins…at yours.” While Bilbo was saying this Dwalin walked in he looked at me with surprise but other than that looked at Bilbo when he asked, “Do we know each other?”

Dwalin then replied, “No. Which way, laddie and lass? Is it down here?”

Bilbo confused asked, “Is…Is what down where?” I tried and almost failed on letting out a laugh which earned a look from Bilbo.

Dwalin said in a blunt manner while throwing his coat at Bilbo, “Supper, he said there’d be food, and lots of it.” I helped Bilbo with the coat and hung it up while Bilbo went to follow Dwalin.

Bilbo Worried and flustered asked, “He…he said? Who said?” Bilbo and I watched as Dwalin entered the kitchen, sat down helping himself to Bilbo’s and my supper which I really did not mind since the hobbits at the market fed my alot of snacks and I was still full. Bilbo was not happy when he reached for my plate and took it from his reach and said in a stern voice, “ that is Elanor’s food.” Dwalin looked at me and then nodded to Bilbo with a little respect in his eyes for the hobbit and kept on eating Bilbo's food.

Dwalin then ate the food fast and with an appetite of a hungry animal then asked, “Very good this. Any more?”

Bilbo watched in horror as Dwalin ate all the food and replied to the dwarfs question in surprise, “What? Uh…oh…uh yes, yes.” Bilbo brings him a plate of scones, sneaking a few off the plate for himself and I for later saying, “Help yourself.” Dwalin starts stuffing his mouth with the scones. I thought this was very entertaining to watch because Bilbo was so red from being flustered and I could not wait for the next dwarf to come.

Bilbo then said while fidgeting with his coat buttons, “Hmm. It’s just that, um…I wasn’t expecting company.” As Dwalin continues to stuff his face with Bilbo’s supper, then the doorbell rings again which I ran to because I really liked Balin. He was always wise in the movies.

While I was running to the door I heard Dwalin say, “That’ll be the door.” Bilbo managed to catch up to me giving me a reprimanded look before opening the door to find another dwarf there.

This dwarf said, “Balin. At your service.” I was pouting while this was going on.

“ Good evening.” Bilbo said while holding me behind him to hide me from Balin. Balin then replied, “Yes. Yes, it is. Although I think it might rain later.” Balin stepped inside when he saw me and said, “Mister Baggins I did not know you had a child?”

Bilbo was flustered by the question and said, “Oh no she is not mine but she is in my care till I can find her family.”

Balin looked satisfied with the answer and asked, “ Am I late?”

Bilbo questioned, “Late…for what?” I suddenly had the urge to jump up and down in excitement which in fact I did, making Balin smile at me Patting my head as he noticed Dwalin.

Balin then exclaimed, “Ooh! Ah-hah! Evening, brother!”

Dwalin then got up and said, “By my beard! You are shorter and wider than last time we met.”

Balin replied to his brother, “Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us.” They both laugh, then suddenly they headbutt each other in greeting and ignored Bilbo. I rubbed my forehead thinking about how with any other race that would hurt like hell.

Bilbo who was starting to get angry said, “Uh…excuse me. Sorry. I hate to interrupt. Uh…but the thing is I’m not entirely sure you’re in the right house.” The dwarfs then started raiding Bilbo’s pantry.

Balin asked Dwalin, “Have you eaten?” This made my laugh quietly because he had eaten our food before Balin had arrived.

Bilbo was trying to get them to listen, “It's not that I don’t like visitors. I…I like visitors as much as the next hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come visiting.” 

They picked up something that looks like cheese with a questioning look with Dwalin saying, “What is this?” I was hiding behind Bilbo trying to not laugh

Balin took a look at it saying, “I don’t know. I think it’s supposed to be cheese, it’s gone blue.”

Bilbo was still trying to talk to them and said, “The thing is, um…” Dwalin and Balin continue to ignore Bilbo and try to decide what type of cheese they were looking at. This was making for an interesting show for me and I was trying my best not to laugh to bother Bilbo.

Dwalin then said, “It’s riddled with mold.” Dwalin then throws the cheese away. He was not watching where he was throwing it and it hit me in the face. The smell of the blue cheese almost made me gag. I hate blue cheese with a passion.

Bilbo, still trying said, “The thing is, I don’t…I don’t know either of you, not in the slightest. I don’t mean to be blunt, but I uh…but I had to speak my mind. I’m sorry.” 

It was at that moment both Dwalin and Balin turned to look at Bilbo with Balin saying, “Apology accepted.”

With Bilbo talking with them still I moved to the sitting room to look at some of his trinkets because there was only so much you can watch Bilbo fidget. That was when I heard footsteps come towards the door then the doorbell rings. Bilbo ran past me to answer the door making sure I did not try to answer it again, which I did not because I did not want to make him angry for not listening to him. 

When he opened the door standing there were my favorite dwarfs, Fili and Kili saying their names and at your service bowing at the same time.

Kili said, “ You must be Mr. Boggins.” I snorted at how Kili said Bilbo’s last name.

Bilbo, annoyed by the mispronouncing of his name yelled, “ No! You can’t come in, you’ve come to the wrong house.” 

Bilbo then goes to shut the door but Kili stops him by putting his foot in the way and saying, “What?! Has it been canceled?”

Fili added by saying, “No one told us.”

Bilbo stuttered at first and said, “Can…! No, nothing’s been canceled.”

Kili sighed in relief and said, “That’s a relief.” Fili and Kili then let themselves in, then Fili turned and gave Bilbo his swords wrapped in cloth.

“Careful with these, I just had them sharpened this morning,” Said Fili.

Kili walked in looking around Bilbo’s place then said, “It’s nice, this place. Did you do it yourself?”

Bilbo replying to Kili says, “Uh…no, it’s been in the family for years.” As Bilbo was saying this Kili puts his booted foot that has mud on it on a wooden box wiping the mud on said box. When Bilbo saw what Kili was doing yelled, “That’s my mother’s glory box, can you please not do that?” I ran with a rag to wipe the box off for Bilbo who nodded his thanks to me.

Dwalin at this time enters the room and says, “Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand.” Pointing to the dining area. The dwarfs then started to move everything around so they could fit everyone. Bilbo was upset when he heard there was going to be more. Every time Fili and Kili walked by me they kept on patting my head. It was starting to annoy me that I started to smack their hands away after the third time they tried to do it.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang again with Bilbo waving his hands in the air shouting, “Oh, no! No, no. There’s nobody home! Go away, and bother somebody else! There’s far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If…if this is some blockhead’s idea of a joke, I can only say, it is in very poor taste!” As Bilbo opens the door a bunch of dwarves fall through onto the floor, behind them Gandalf pokes his head through the door. I was giggling in the corner as the dwarves were trying to get back up. Bilbo looked at Gandalf and said with annoyance, “Gandalf.” 

While Bilbo was having a few words with Gandalf the dwarves were able to get up and help the other raid Bilbo’s pantry. When Bilbo noticed this he shouted, “Those are my… Excuse me, not my wine! Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please. Excuse me.” 

While Bilbo was trying to stop the dwarves from taking stuff i sat down at the table next to Kili to finally eat the plate of food that Bilbo saved for me when Kili asked, “So what is a elfling doing here I can tell your not a hobbit because of the feet.”

I was surprised that someone was talking to me because all the other dwarves ignored me so far. So I said to Kili, “Bilbo found me and has been helping me till I remember what happened to me.” Kili just nodded to that answer and went back to his food. This made me pout because I was hoping for someone to talk to.

After what happened with Kili I went over to Bifur and smiled at him and said, “Hi mister does your head boo-boo make your head all fuzzy too.” Bifur looked surprised that I was talking to him and that I was not scared of him. He then got a worried look on his face then grabbed my hand gently and to me too Oin. He made some hand motions to him then pointed to me.

Oin then looked at me and said, “Lass what do you mean by your head is all fuzzy?” 

I was surprised that Bifur took me to Oin but then said, “Oh I don't remember much but my name mister Bilbo says that I have a boo-boo on the back of my head and that he will try and help me remember anything.”

Oin looked worried by my explanation of what I meant and said in a gentle manner, “May I see your head little lass?” I nodded a yes to him and he gently checked my head and did some weird test with my eyes following his fingers. After he checked what he could he said something to Bifur then turned to me and said, “Well lass it looks like you have amnesia I would like it if you stayed near me for the rest of the night to make sure that nothing bad will happen to you is this alright?” I nodded to him and he had Nori move over and sat me next to him and Bifur brought my plate over to me to finish eating.

Bifur also gave me a wood bird where the wings moved. It was so cool that I jumped up to hug him. His face turned red with a blush which made a few of the dwarves laugh at him. He patted my head careful of the bump and walked away. 

It was at this time when I heard Gandolf say to Bifur, “Yes, you are quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short.”

Then Dwalin said to Gandolf, “He is late, is all. He traveled north to a meeting of our kin, he will come.” I rolled my eyes because I know that the said missing dwarf was just lost.

It was funny to watch the dwarves do the drinking contest with the gross burping in the end. They were all laughing when Ori won with the loudest burp. I saw that Bilbo and Gandolf were talking again probably about how they were a merry group or something like that everything was a little too loud for me to understand what everyone was saying at this point.

At this time I heard Ori say to Bilbo, “Excuse me, I’m sorry to interrupt. But what should do with my plate?” I got up and moved out to the doorway knowing what was about to happen.

Fili then said to Ori, “Here you go, Ori, give it to me.” Fili throws it to Kili who throws it to another dwarf in the kitchen, they continue doing this with all the plates.

Bilbo shouts, “Excuse me! That’s my mother’s Westfarthing pottery, it’s over a hundred years old!” The dwarves start using the cutlery to play music making me start clapping to the sound. Bilbo seeing what they were doing with his knives says, “And…and, ca…can you not do that, you’ll blunt them!”

Bofur Laughs at that and says, “Ooh, d’you hear that, lads? He says we’ll blunt the knives!” the dwarves then sing one of my favorite songs

Blunt the knives, bend the forks.

Smash the bottles and burn the corks.

Chip the glasses and crack the plates. That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates! Cut the cloth and tread on the fat. Leave the bones on the bedroom-mat, pour the milk on the pantry-floor, splash the wine on every door, dump the crocks in a boiling bowl, pound them up with a thumping pole. When you’ve finished, if any are whole, send them down the hall to roll!

That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Bilbo and I ran to the kitchen as the dwarves laughed at us when we had our mouths wide open in shock how the dishes were clean and none were broken. It was at this time that the doorbell rang that it suddenly got quiet and Gandolf said, “He’s here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am surprise people are liking this so here is the second chapter thank you for reading :)

Everyone headed toward the door to greet the one dwarf I was afraid to meet the most because I knew he hated elfs even if I was only a toddler. I decided to stay hidden behind Gandalf to the left of him. Gandolf gave me a raised eyebrow and opened the door.

On the other side was Thorin, he looked like a king to me with such a serious look to him the first thing he said was, “Gandolf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice.” It was at this time that he walked in and continued with, “I wouldn’t have found it at all, had it not been for that mark on the door.”

When Bilbo heard what Thorin said he exclaimed, “Mark? There’s no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!” 

Gandalf replied with,“There is a mark, I’ve put it there myself.” He paused for a moment to let his words sink in for Bilbo then said,“Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.”

When Gandolf was doing the introductions between them I snuck behind Gandolf again, this old coot kept on moving when I did not want to be seen when I heard Thorin say, “So, this is the hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?”

Bilbo replied to Thorin with,“Pardon me?” You could tell that Bilbo was getting angry by Thorin’s rude behavior like he owned the place.

Thorin continued, “Axe or sword, what’s your weapon of choice?”

Bilbo even though he was getting more annoyed by Thorin’s behavior still answered with, “Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know. But I fail to see why that’s relevant.”

Thorin said with a smug smirk, “I thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.” After he said that the other dwarves laughed at Bilbo and it was making me upset so I decided to take the key from Gandolf’s pocket very carefully and snuck by everyone under the table to get my petty revenge on them. No one makes fun of my Bilbo and gets away with it.

While they calmed down they sat at the table again where I was careful not to get kicked by them. I was staying near where Gandlof was sitting because he did not move his feet much. I heard someone give Thorin food and then Balin was the first to talk, “What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?”

I saw Thorin shift in his seat and he replied, “Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms.”

Dwalin was the next to talk and say, “And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hill say? Is Dain with us?”

Thorin sighed before answering, “They will not come.” I saw most of them shuffle in their seats as they were obviously upset by the news that Thorin had told them. Thorin waited till they calmed down enough to continue with, “They say this quest is ours, and ours alone.”

Bilbo hearing what they were talking about asked, “You’re doing a quest?” I held back a giggle with this because it was so obvious that Bilbo had no clue what was going on.

Gandalf being sneaky with Bilbo said to him, “Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light.” when Bilbo left the room, I heard Gandalf take out a map to show the dwarves and he said, “Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak.”

I heard Bilbo come back and put what I assumed was a candle on the table where the map was and Bilbo said when he saw it, “The Lonely Mountain.”

Gloin then said, “Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say: it is time.”

Oin next said, “Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of the old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.”

Bilbo, confused by what everyone was saying asked, “Uh…what beast?” 

Bofur answers for Bilbo, “Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals.”

Bilbo, annoyed that it seemed that Bofur was trying to scare him, said sharply back, “Yes, I know what a dragon is.” I thought it was annoying too because it seemed that he was bullying Bilbo.

After Bilbo said this Ori rose to his feet which he almost kicked me and shouted, “I’m not afraid, I’m up for it. I’ll give him a taste of the dwarf-ish iron right up his jacksy!” I wish I was not hiding at the moment to copy what he was saying to see if he would get in trouble for saying bad words in front of a kid. I just pouted a little on a prank I could not do. 

The others cheered him on and Dori, upset at his younger brother, shouted at him, “Sit down!” 

Balin said, “The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest.” I quietly giggled when everyone started to shout funny things to each other.

I heard Fili shout, “We may be few in number. But we’re fighters, all of us! To the last dwarf!”

Kili was next to say, “And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time.” 

I saw Gandalf shift in his seat and reply, “Oh, well. No, uh, I…I wouldn’t say…”

Dori wanting to know the answer asked Gandolf, “How many then?” 

At this point I lost interest and decided to play with the wood bird that Bifur gave me when I saw Thorin rise up and shout, “Enough!” He seemed to wait till everyone was quiet and said, “If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?” I thought he was really good with speeches for a grumpy dwarf.

I heard the dwarves cheer Thorin in the native tongue when Balin spoke up, “You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain.”

Gandalf said, “That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true.” This is the moment I was waiting for. I heard Gandolf start to look for the key on his person and start to mutter where the hell he put that key. 

I could not hold in my laughter any more and let it out. It was at this moment that every dwarf and Gandalf looked at each other then under the table. I stopped laughing when I felt eyes on me. Gandalf being the closest to me grabbed me and put me in his lap and said to me, “Little one am I to assume that you have the key?”

I nervously stared at Gandalf and at Thorin who was looking at me with an annoyed look on his face and said quietly, “Yes Mister Gandalf I wanted to do a joke on you all for being rude to mister Bilbo.”

Bilbo looked at me with worry and a little smile and said to me, “Elanor dear please give the item you took from Gandolf.” I nodded to Bilbo and pulled the key from my shirt pocket and dropped it into Gandolf’s waiting hand. Gandolf held up the key so that Thorin could see it.

Thorin gave it a close look then turned his gaze to Gandolf and asked, “How did you come by this?” I was glad when he was more worried about the key then about me being an elf.

Gandalf replied, “It was given to me by your father by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now.” Gandalf then gave the key to Thorin who gave the key an appraising look.

Fili exclaimed, “If there is a key, there must be a door!” He was pointing at the map to express what he ment. 

Gandalf spoke up again, “These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls.” I was wanting to roll my eyes at the obvious but I was now in plain view of everyone and did not want to be scolded for being rude.

Kili was the next to put his two cents in and said, “There’s another way in.” I really thought at this moment the dwarves are doomed with those two as the heirs to the throne.

I felt Gandalf sigh explain, “Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we’re careful and clever, I believe that it can be done.”

Ori, understanding where Gandalf was going with this said, “That’s why we need a burglar.”

Bilbo I think wanting to join in on the conversation said, “Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I’d imagine.” At this point I felt like Bilbo had set himself up for the next part of this conversation.

Gloin asked Bilbo, “And are you or is it the elfling that does the stealing for you?” At this point everyone was staring at Bilbo and I. I swear I could feel my ears turning red.

Bilbo confusedly said, “Are we what?” As Bilbo said this I was shaking my head no I did not really steal anything I was just playing.

Oin misheard pointing to Gandalf exclaiming, “He said they are experts!”

Bilbo in shock said, “Me? No! No, No, No! I…we are not burglars. I’ve never stolen anything in my life and she is just a toddler.”

Balin nodded to what Bilbo said and replied, “And I’m afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He’s hardly burglar material and she is an elfling obviously in his care.”

Dwalin said, “Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves. Especially a babe should not be in the wilds.” I wanted to argue about being called a baby, but Bilbo looked pleased that the dwarves were agreeing with him. 

The dwarves all start speaking over each other, when suddenly Gandalf rises puts me on the floor and the room starts to get darker. Gandalf then shouts, “Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is! Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There’s a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he’s got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself.” He was looking at Thorin while saying this and then continued with, “You must trust me on this.”

Thorin says after Gandolf was done, “Very well, We’ll do it your way. What should we do about the child though it's too dangerous for one so small and she is an elf?”

Gandalf stared at me for a moment then nodded his head like he decided something and said, “We can leave her at Rivendell with other elfs or close to it. Bilbo, you were just going to take her there before all this right, this would solve two problems with one stone.” I did not like what Gandalf was suggesting, because I did not want to be abandoned. I did not speak up about this because I did not want to ruin my chance of going at all though. 

Bilbo seemed to not like that idea and said, “No. No…”

Thorin gave Gandalf a hard look then said, “Give him the contract and Gandalf you will drop the child off and meet back up with us. I will not go near where the elves live.”

Balin rises to his feet, holding the contract and saying to Bilbo, “It’s just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth.” Balin then passes the contract to Thorin who gives it to Bilbo who reluctantly takes it. Bilbo opens the contract and starts reading it, I move over to where Bilbo was to read it too, it was quite long.

I could hear Thorin whisper to Gandalf, “I cannot guarantee his safety or the childs.”

Gandalf nodded and whispered, “Understood and I will protect the elfling myself.”

Thorin continued with, “Nor will I be responsible for his fate.”

Gandalf with a quick reply said, “Agreed.”

At this point I was bored again and walked off to play with my new toy, when Bifur sat on the floor next to me to carve something in a piece of wood he had. It was nice company with everyone doing boring adult stuff.

A little time passed when I heard a thud and ran to the kitchen and saw Bilbo on the floor passed out. I glared at Bofur and walked with Gandalf who was helping Bilbo to his sitting room.

Bilbo was awake by the time he was seated and said to Gandalf, “I’ll be alright. Just let me sit quietly for a moment.” I sat on the floor near Bilbo to make sure he was alright because he seemed to be one of the few who cares about me.

Gandalf sat down patting my head then said, “You’ve been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me, when did doilies and your mother’s dishes become so important to you? I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of Elves, in the woods. He’d stay out late, come home, after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young hobbit who would’ve liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It’s out there.

Bilbo sighed and said, “I can’t just go running off into the blue! I am a Baggins, of Bag End! I also can not leave a child that is in my custody with random strangers even if they are elfs.”

Gandalf then said, “You are also a Took. Did you know that your great, great, great, great uncle Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?” Bilbo nodded his head to Gandolf as He continued with the story, “Yes, well he could! In the battle of Greenfields, he charged the goblin ranks he swung his club so hard, it knocked the goblin king’s head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air, and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time.”

I shouted in excitement, “Really that's how the game was made? Bilbo you have an amazing family.” I saw Gandalf give me a smile at what I said.

Bilbo blushed at what I said, then said to Gandalf, “ I do believe you made that up and don't be filling her head with false stories.”

Gandalf laughed then replied, “Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You’ll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back.”

Bilbo sighed and asked, “Can you promise that we will come back?”

Gandalf answered, “No. And if you do, you’ll not be the same.”

Bilbo stared for a moment and then got up from his chair and said to Gandalf, “That’s what I thought. Elanor it's time for bed come on.” with one more look at Gandalf Bilbo said, “Sorry, Gandalf, I can’t sign this. You’ve got the wrong hobbit.” 

When we walked into his room for bed I heard Balin say, “It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy makers. Hardly the stuff of legend.”

That's all I heard before Bilbo gave me an old shirt to wear and put me in the bed. Later in the night I heard them singing

Far over the Misty Mountains cold. 

To dungeons deep and caverns old. 

We must away a break of day. 

To find our long forgotten gold.

The pines were roaring on the height, the winds were moaning in the night. 

The fire was red, its flaming spread. 

The trees like torches blazed with light.

It was this song that I fell into a deep sleep wondering if me being here will ruin everything. The next morning, Bilbo wakes us up and to find his house empty, he looks around to see if any of the dwarves were still there. Bilbo called out, “Hello!” Bilbo looked pleased that everything was back in order, but then he looked down and saw the contract and then to me saying, “If I go I would have to take you, but I worry that you could get hurt. I will let you decide, and think hard on this Elanor.”

I see that Bilbo wants to go, but he also wants to take care of me. I also know the Dwarves need Bilbo; he saves them multiple times. I knew what I was going to say, “Mister Bilbo, I think we should go or we will regret never going for the rest of our lives and mine is a really long one.”

The next moment we are running to catch up to the dwarves. Bilbo had his pack and one for me while holding my hand to make sure I kept up with him. Bilbo and I finally catch up with Gandalf and the dwarves in the woods. Thank god, I hate running, even if I am an elf now. Bilbo shouts at them, “Wait! Wait!”

I saw everyone stop and turn to look at Bilbo and I as we ran towards them, with Bilbo waiving the contract in the air saying, “I signed it.”

Bilbo gives the contract to Balin, who checks it and looks at Thorin saying, “Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, master Baggins and little Elanor, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

Thorin looked at us and said, “Give him a pony and the elf rides with Gandalf.”

Gandalf grabbed me and put me in the front and I heard Bilbo shout, “No, no, no, no. That…that won’t be necessary. Thank you. I’m sure I can keep up on foot. Yeah, I…I’ve done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frog Morton once. I watched as Fili and Kili suddenly grabbed hold of his arms, picked him up and placed him on a pony, it was funny to watch.

The next thing I know I hear Oin say, “Come on, Nori! Pay up!” After he said that the dwarves start to toss bags of money to each other. 

I notice that Bilbo sees the dwarves throwing bags of money to each other and he asks Gandalf, “What’s that about?”

Gandalf smiles and answers, “Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you’d turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn’t.”

Bilbo then asked, “And what did you think?”

Gandalf says, “Well…” As he suddenly catches a bag of money one of the dwarves throws at him and continues, “My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second.”

It was after Gandalf said this that Bilbo sneezes and mutters to himself, “Oh, it’s horsehair. Having a reaction.” I then watched as he looked in his pockets for a handkerchief and did not find it. 

He was about to embarrass himself before I pulled out a handkerchief from my pocket and gave it to him and I said, “Here Mister Bilbo, I noticed you left this on the bed when we were packing.”

Bilbo gave me a grateful look and said, “Thank you dear, so thoughtful.”

Thorin noticed that we were a little farther than the rest and shouted, “Move on!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is was interesting to write there is going to be a few history changes and ocs later to warn you guys thanks for still reading. There is some fluff :)

Finally Thorin had decided that we would make camp sitting on a horse was painful no matter what Gandalf did to not make it so bad for me. Gandalf picked me up off the horse but instead of putting me down he held me and sat down with me sitting on his leg near where Bofur was making a campfire. 

Gandalf then stared at me like he was thinking on how to say something to me. After a long awkward minute he said, “Now that we have time Elanor why don't you tell me what you remember?”

I started to try and think how I got here when I suddenly had a face I did not recognize appear in my head. It was of an elf man with red hair like me, but I knew I had gotten my hair from my mom. It was weird my parents I started to realize they were fading in my head and this red haired elf man started to show more. In one moment he was smiling at me the next I saw blood all over his face. I at this time didn't realize I had started to cry and said in a whisper, “I remember a man who looks like me smiling and then the next he has a bad cut mister Gandalf.”

Gandalf was rubbing my back in a gentle manner trying to calm me down. I was never a cry baby but this new body said otherwise, “Now my dear girl I am sorry that I brought up a bad memory. This man might be someone of your family from the emotions it has brought up. I will not force you to remember for now.” Gandalf said to me. 

I was confused why a stranger would bring me to tears and why was my memories of my real home fading. This was messed up. I hopped off of Gandalf’s lap and sat next to Bifur who was carving something and stared at the others doing their routines because I knew Bifur would not bother me with confusing questions. Bifur just patted my head and went back to what he was doing. After sitting for a little while Bilbo gave me a bowel of some type of stew to eat and he sat next to me to eat his dinner too.

Bilbo then asked, “Elanor are you doing alright dear?” While he asked this of me he had given me a hug to help me feel better. 

I looked at him and said, “I am not sure if I want to remember what happened to me mister Bilbo. What happened was it my fault? This is what worries me the most.” I felt I could trust him the most since he found me.

Bilbo looked me straight in the eyes and said, “Now Elanor you are but a babe and if I was your parent I would do anything to protect you. I am sure if anything happened to your family they would not want you to blame yourself and would want to to grow healthy and strong. Do you understand what I am saying?”

I felt tears in my eyes and hugged him tight and whispered into his chest, “Thank you Bilbo.” 

Bilbo hugged me back and said, “I believe it is time for you to get some sleep, little one.” With that being said he took me to my bedroll and tucked me in. I was so exhausted I fell asleep the instent my head was down. 

Later that night, as everyone was asleep around the campfire, I heard Bilbo get up, probably not able to sleep. I heard Bilbo say, “Good girl! Here’s a good girl. It’s our little secret, Myrtle. Just tell no one. Shh-shh…”

It was at this time that I heard a wild shrieking, I opened my eyes and sat up, my head started to hurt and I was suddenly in another memory. There was an elf woman holding me. She had blond hair and my blue eyes and the red haired elf was there two they were running and then there were these scary grayish monsters chasing us, The memory ended with me hearing a scream. When I came back to the present I saw that Bilbo was near Fili and Kili.

Bilbo asked them, “What was that?” 

Kili smirked saying to Bilbo, “Orcs.” Hearing Kili say that made me even more scared and I ran and sat next to where Thorin was because I knew he was a badass in a fight.

Bilbo replied to Kili, “Orcs?

I saw Thorin awake when another shriek was heard he had put his hand on his sword and took a look around camp. It was at this time he saw that I was sitting near him looking at him with my frightened eyes. He gave me a look as to why I was near him and it seemed he just accepted that I was near.

This is when I heard Fili talk next, “ Throat cutters. There’d be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them.” 

Kili then said after his brother, “They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood.” 

When I heard them say this I suddenly clung to Thorin's arm in fright and started to cry quietly not being able to control my emotions any more. I heard Fili and Kili started to laugh. That is when Thorin grabbed me with a sigh and shouted at them, “You think that’s funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke? You have managed to scare child while you were at it”

I saw that Kili saw that THorin was holding me and that I was crying when he said, “ We didn’t mean anything by it.”

Thorin said, “ No you didn’t. You know nothing of the world.” After Thorin said that he walked with me near some rocks and sat down he just held me there. He was rubbing my back to calm me down. I should not be surprised he knew what to do for a crying kid he did help raise his nephews.

That is when Bain started to talk, “ Don’t mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs.” Balin then continued with telling us why, “ After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin’s father, was driven mad by grief, he went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc.”

When he got to this part of the story I felt Thorin tighten his grip on me slightly like he was reliving the battle all over again. I decided to hug him now that I had calmed down. It seemed like he did not really notice at first, but after hugging him a little tighter he seemed to snap out of it and looked down at me probably wondering what i was doing.

Balin was still telling the story, “ He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king.”

Once the story was done being told I could feel eyes on us. I think Thorin did too because he put me down and stood up and turned to see that everyone in camp was up staring at him with respect in their eyes. He turned to me too and saw the same look of respect in mine at least I hope he did.

Bilbo broke the silence by asking, “And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?” I winced when he said that knowing what Thorin was about to say.

Like I expected Thorin said harshly, “He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.” I saw that Balin and gandalf were looking at each other when everyone went back to bed to try and get more sleep.   
  


The next day was not fun for it was raining and everyone was in a bad mood. Gandalf was shielding me the best he could and Bifur had given me an extra cloak he had to try and keep me dry. The cold did not really bother me must be an elf thing but the rain was getting my face wet and my shoes were soaked.

I heard Dori say, “Here, Mr. Gandalf? Can’t you do something about this deluge?” 

I felt Gandalf sigh then reply, “It is raining, master dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.” I giggled at what he said and for what I knew what was about to happen.

Bilbo asked, “Are there any?”

Gandalf, who turned to face Bilbo, asked, “What?”

Bilbo explained, “Other wizards?”

Gandalf answered, “There are five us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, The White. Then there are the two blue wizards. Do you know, I’ve quite forgotten their names.”

I wanted to put my two cents in and asked, “How do you forget their names?”

Gandalf stared at me then said, “It has been a very long time since I have seen them little Elanor.” He patted my head like that was a good answer, old coot!

Bilbo continued, “And who is the fifth?”

Gandalf said, “Well, that would be Radagast, The Brown.”

Bilbo smirked before saying, “Is he a great wizard or is he…more like you?” I did laugh at this because of the offended look on Gandalf’s face. The dwarves were laughing too.

Gandalf in a huff answered, “I think he’s a very great wizard, in his own way. He’s a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forestlands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world.”

Later we managed to find a cave to stay in for the night to get dry and to sleep in. I was having a nightmare or a memory I was not sure. It started with seeing the elf couple that I saw before. The woman was holding me humming a song and we were on a horse. I knew I was really small from the way she was able to hold me to her chest with ease. The man was looking over her shoulder smiling down at me. When there were shrieks and we were being chased I heard a thud as the man fell off the horse. The woman cried out to the man she got off the horse running to him. When she got to him he was alive but had an arrow in him. That is when the pale orc came out of the trees. He smiled down at the women who gave me to the injured man and pulled out a sword. She did not last long the pale orc had stabbed her in the chest. 

That was when I woke up. I was about to scream when a hand came out of nowhere and was gently put over my mouth. It was Thorin he was staring at me with a look of concern. He picked me up and took us off to the side away from the others.

He sat down with me in his lap and stayed silent for a little bit to let me calm down. He then asked, “Elanor I have noticed you seem to have nightmares most night care to tell me what has you so scared.”

I was shocked why he was being so nice to me. I was an elf was it because I was so little. I thought about it for a minute then said, “I think I was dreaming of how emya and atya died.” 

Thorin looked confused and asked, “Who are they?”

When he said that I realized that I had called them mommy and daddy in elvish I didn't even know that before I went to bed. I also realized Thorin was still waiting for an answer so I said, “I am sorry it's the elvish words for mommy and daddy.”

He huffed at the answer but said, “Are you starting to get your memories back what happened.” 

I was not sure why but I felt like he would understand so I said, “I was dreaming that we were on a horse heading somewhere. When atya fell from the horse, then emya jumped off and ran to him. He was shot with an arrow but still alive. An orc that had a knife arm came out of the woods smiling at us. My emya gave me to atya and pulled out a sword. The orc stabbed emya through the chest and then I woke up.” I was crying by the time I was done.

Thorin was holding me and rubbing my back till I calmed down then said, “I am sorry Elanor for you to relive your parents death as long as you are with this company we will not let any orc harm you.” 

I was surprised he would say that I thought I was just a burden so I said what was on my mind, “Don't you hate me mister Thorin I thought dwarves hate elves?”

Thorin looked at me with a hard look before he sighed and said, “I can not hate a child who was not even born for what the adults of your race did to my people. Also every child should be protected no matter their race for they are precious and innocent.” 

I nodded to the answer he gave me because his race and elven children were rare. I hope the older I get that he would still talk to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the reads I am really enjoying writing this hope you like the next chapter. :)

It was the next day when Thorin decided we would camp at an old ruined farmhouse. This made me feel scared because I did not know what would happen to me.

Thorin shouted out, “ We’ll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them.”

I noticed that Gandalf was looking around the ruined farm with a look of concern. He then said more to himself, “A farmer and his family used to live here.”

Thorin shouted out next, “Oin, Gloin.”

Oin replied, “Aye?”

Thorin: Get the fire going.

Oin answered back, “Right you are.”

Gandalf was getting more unhappy by the moment and said,“I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley.”

Thorin glared at Gandalf then said, “But I’ve told you already. I will not go near that place. We only agreed that you will take Elanor to them then come back.”

Gandalf sighed then said, “Why not? The Elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice. Also would it not be better to do a proper check to make sure that Elanor likes it there.”

Thorin then shouted, “I do not need their advice and would elves not take care of a child of their own race?”

I was crying at this point and ran to Thorin and hugged his side saying, “Please don't get rid of me mister Thorin I will be good promise I like you more then I would strangers.”

Thorin looked startled and then said to Gandalf, “Is her ears drooping and why do you look so scared Gandalf?” I was still holding Thorin surprised that my ears are doing that and why does Gandalf look so nervous.

Gandalf then said, “Thorin young elves have no control of their emotions, their ears are one way they show what they are feeling. Elanor is deeply sad so her ears droop to match. The elves will be embarrassed that another race has learned about the ears. The reason I look scared is because Elanor has in her way claimed the company, especially you as family. When a young elf does this it would not be good for their health and growth to be moved for who they grow attached to. It's one of the reasons elves guard their young for a young elf can die if they keep losing ones they love.”

Thorin looked down at me with concern then said, “This quest is dangerous it can get her killed but if we don't take her with us she will die. What is this trickery Gandalf to use a babe to try and get your way no I will not go. We will keep her with us and pray that she does not get killed.” 

Gandalf was looking really mad then said, “Lord Elrond can help with the map and hopefully Elanor.”

Thorin put his arm around me to protect me from Gandalf and shouted, “Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing! You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father.”

Gandalf shouted back, “You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past.”

Thorin said, “I did not know they were yours to keep and the child will stay.”

Gandalf turns and walks off in frustration and with a heavy sigh. Thorin then turned to me and got on his knees and said, “Elanor this journey is dangerous. I can not always keep you safe. I will try and so will the others. I am sorry that your fate has been tied to us.”

I was crying after hearing this and said, “I am sorry I didn't mean to be a burden you all were just so nice. I didn't mean to do it.”

Thorin then pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, “You are not a burden you are but a child never think that. We gave you comfort its also are faults for this. After the quest we will figure this out.” 

After Thorin said that he got up and held his hand out for me and I grabbed it as we went to where the fire was he sat me down next to Gloin who gently patted my head and asked, “What to hear about my family little one?” Nodded yes and then the really long talk about his wife and son was started. At one point I looked at Thorin as to please kill me, but he just smiled at me and walked off that jerk.

Bilbo gave me food to eat then ate his next to me. I loved how he would make sure to spend time with me. He was always gentle with me and made sure I was ok. He was a true mother hen. After we finished Bofur went to Bilbo and said, “Bilbo can you give these to Fili and Kili. They are probably hungry by now.”

Bilbo went to give them their food I decided to follow so I could convince them to go to Thorin instead of the plan they had.

Bilbo and I got to Fili and Kili and Bilbo tried to give them their food. We noticed they were just staring at the ponies like a bunch of dunderheads. 

Bilbo asked, “What’s the matter?”

Kili answered,“We’re supposed to be looking after the ponies.”

I was annoyed and asked, “Yeah and what about that?”

Fili looked at me and said, “Only we’ve encountered a slight problem.”

Kili said, “We had sixteen.”

Fili paused before answering, “Now there’s fourteen.”

I was getting upset knowing what was about to happen and said, “What the hell were you doing to not notice that they are missing”

Kili decided not to answer my question and said, “Daisy and Bungle are missing.”

Bilbo worriedly said, “What? Well, that’s not good. And that is not good at all. Shouldn’t we tell Thorin?”

Fili nervously said, “Uh…no. Let’s not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it.”

I was trying really hard not to panic because they were not listening to me and I noticed I could feel my ears twitching in my anger of course that is when Kili noticed me and said, “Are you ears twitching up and down?”

I sighed and said, “I am annoyed. My ears show how I feel, I still think this is a bad Idea.” 

Kili just patted my head and brought his attention back to Bilbo who said, “Well, uh…it looks as if something big uprooted these trees.”

Kili replied, “That was our thinking.”

Bilbo then said, “It’s something very big, and possibly quite dangerous.”

Fili then shouted, “Hey! There’s a light.”

Fili dragging Bilbo and us following said, “Over here!” We headed towards the light to see the trolls around the campfire and then we saw a third troll carrying two more ponies that is when Bilbo whispered in alarm, “He’s got Myrtle and Minty! I think they’re gonna eat them, we have to do something.”

Kili whispered, “Yes, you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you’re so small. They’ll never see you.” 

I sighed worried for Bilbo safety and wacked Kili on his arm. Kili just rolled his eyes at me and listened to Bilbo say, “Me? Me? No. No. No.”

Kili slapped Bilbo on the back and said, “It’s perfectly safe!”

Fili trying to resure Bilbo said, “We’ll be right behind you. If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl.” 

Bilbo confusedly said, “Twice like a barn owl, hoot twice like a brown…hoots like a…like a… Uh, are you sure this is a good idea?” When he turned back to face Kili and Fili they were running off with their food and saw that I was the only one still there. He gave me a stern look then said, “You do not move from this spot no matter what Elanor you are too little to do anything, understand me.” I nodded to him and stayed behind the bushes.

He got closer and I could hear the trolls talking. I think the one called William said, “Mutton yesterday, mutton today. And blimey, if it don’t look like mutton again tomorrow.”

Bert who smacked William’s hand away from the pot said, “Quit your griping. These ain’t sheep! These is West nags!”

Tom was next to complain, “Oh! I don’t like horse. I never have. Not enough fat on them.”

William said, “Well, it’s better than a leathery ol’ farmer. All skin and bone he was. I’m still pickin’ bits of him out o’ me teeth.” It was at this Tom sneezed in the pot that I tried not to gag ug so gross.

Bert said, “Well, that’s lovely, that is. A floater.”

William said, “Oh! Might improve the flavor!”

It was during all of this that I saw Bilbo sneaking around them to get to the ponys. I saw him get to the gate and he was having trouble with the rope. That's when I saw the look in his eyes when he saw the Knife on Tom. I wanted to hit my head for he was about to do something really stupid.

Bert suggested, “Mmm. Just needs a sprinkle of squirrel dung.” I felt like I was going to throw up if I heard any more what the trolls were putting in the pot. Bert tastes the stew and says to the other trolls, “Ooh. That is beautifully balanced, that is. Wrap your loganbie around that, mate. He then gave some to William saying, “Huh? Good ain’t it? That’s why I’m the cook.”

That is when I saw haw close Bilbo was to Tom and was trying to get the knife, but then Tom sneezes and reaches behind him to grab his handkerchief but instead grabs Bilbo and blows his nose all over him, Tom looks down and sees Bilbo in his hand and shouts, “ Aah! Blimey! Bert! Bert, look what’s come out of me hooter! It’s got arms and legs and everything!”

I saw all the trolls turn to Tom and look at Bilbo and Bert asked, “What is it?”

Tom said, “I don’t know, but I don’t like the way it wriggles around!” I felt so sorry for Bilbo who was covered in troll snot I was really close to vomiting at this point I never could stand snot.

He then drops Bilbo to the ground and William pulls out his knife, threatening Bilbo and Bert says, “What are you then? An oversized squirrel?”

Bilbo freaking out says, “I’m a burglar…uh, hobbit!”

It was during all this that I saw the dwarves arrive and Thorin crouched next to whispered , “Stay here Elanor I don't want you to get hurt and if anything happens Try and find Gandalf you got me.”

I nodded to him and stayed where I was. It was at this time I saw Kili attack Tom by striking his sword against his leg making Tom scream and yell, “Drop him!”

William confusedly said, “You what?”

Kili repeated it again, “I said, drop him.” Willam then throws Bilbo at Kili and the rest of the dwarves charge attacking the trolls. As the dwarves are fighting the trolls, Bilbo manages to steal a knife and free the ponies, but the trolls notice and grab him, holding him by his arms and legs.

I heard Kili shout, “Bilbo!” 

I saw Thorin stop Kili from attacking and shout at him, “No!”

William said, “Lay down your arms! Or we’ll rip his off!” I saw Thorin reluctantly drop his sword and the other dwarves follow suit, then I saw the trolls tie up some of the dwarves on a spit over a fire, while the others are held in bags that are tied up to their necks.

It was at this time I quietly ran away to look for Gandalf If I was right he headed this direction. I was running as fast as my small legs could while crying. I was really hoping I did not fail them. I felt like if they died I would not be able to handle it.

It was at this time I ran right into Gandalf head first. I was about to fall when he caught me and he asked in a worried tone, “Elanor what is wrong where are the others?”

I took a few breaths and then said, “Trolls got them they need help. Please Gandalf hurry.” Gandalf then picked me up and ran to where I pointed and when we got there I saw that Bilbo was already trying to distract them. I noticed that Bilbo saw us and his face showed slight relief when he did.

I got worried when I saw Tom pick up Gloin and said, “Nice and crunchy.”

Bilbo interrupts as he’s about to eat Gloin and says, “ Uh…not…not that one, he…he’s infected!”

William in shock said, “You what?”

Bilbo quickly says, “Yeah he’s got worms in his…tubes.”

Tom in disgust shouts, “Ooh!” When saying this he throws Gloin on top of the other dwarves where I heard them grunt in pain.

Bilbo hoping to give us more time said, “In-in fact, they all have. They’re infested with parasites, it’s a terrible business, I wouldn’t risk it, I really wouldn’t.”

Oin offended said, “Parasites? Did he say parasites?”

Kili shouted at Bilbo, “Yeah, we don’t have parasites!” He then also said to Bilbo, “You have parasites!” Finally Thorin realizes that Bilbo is trying to buy them time and kicks Kili and they realize what Bilbo is doing.

Oin then said, “I’ve got parasites as big as my arm!”

Kili exclaimed, “ Mine are the biggest parasites, I’ve got huge parasites!”

Even Nori said, “We’re riddled!”

Ori also said, “Yes, I’m riddled!”

It was at this point I was trying really hard not to laugh at them for being so funny when William asked, “What would you have us do then? Let ’em all go?”

Bilbo, not sure how to answer said, “Well…”

William getting angry said, “You think I don’t know what you’re up to. This little ferret is taking us for fools!”

Bilbo annoyedly said, “Ferret?”

It was at this time that Gandalf showed himself and shouted, “The dawn will take you all!”

William confused asked, “Who’s that?”

Bert replied, “No idea.”

Tom then asked, “Can we eat him too?”

It was at this time that Gandalf used his staff to break the cliff we were on and the sunlight hit the trolls turning them into stone. I could hear all the dwarves cheering and laughing now that they were no longer in danger.


End file.
